Vanguard Fleet
The mainstay of Vanguard Command is the Vanguard Fleet. It is also known by its official name: the Tenth Fleet. It is composed of three hundred twenty-five (325) combat-equipped starships, plus about dozens of other science and supply starships, all specifically tasked to defend Federation territory in that front of known space, whether from the Borg, the Dominion, the Furies, or any other major galactic threat which may want to enter Federation space from that area, as well as explore and initiate first contact together with the command’s twenty-nine (29) exploratory starship complement to any spacefaring civilization that they may come across in the adjacent uncharted space. Task Force Formations When the area of space under Vanguard Command jurisdiction is not at Code Red, the Vanguard Fleet is split up into different parts. At Code Yellow, the main bulk of the fleet is divided into seven (7) task force formations, namely: * Task Force Invincible, with the Invincible class Fleet Carrier-Battleship USS Invincible as flagship, * Task Force Viceroy, with the Suzerain class Fleet Carrier USS Viceroy as flagship, * Task Force Regent, with the Suzerain class Fleet Carrier USS Regent as flagship, * Task Force Shogun, with the Suzerain class Fleet Carrier USS Shogun as flagship, * Task Force Paladin, with the Yamato class Heavy Battleship USS Paladin as flagship, * Task Force Dauntless, with the Yamato class Heavy Battleship USS Dauntless as flagship, and * Task Force Belligerent, with the Yamato class Heavy Battleship USS Belligerent as flagship. With the exception of Task Force Invincible, which has a total of 67 starships, all other task forces boast of 54 starships each. Support Task Forces The Vanguard Fleet is complemented by the following support task forces: 1. Task Force Enterprise, with the Sovereign class Battleship USS Enterprise-E as flagship, which is composed of 29-starship, 2. Task Force Provider, with the Hope class Medical Cruiser USS Provider as flagship, which provides overall fleet support and is 24-starship strong, 3. Task Force Rogue, with the Prometheus class Tactical Assault Cruiser USS Rogue as flagship, which has a 6-starship complement, 4. Station Defense Task Force, which is 13-starship strong and is led by the Akira class Heavy Cruiser USS Claymore, 4. Starbase Defense Division, which is 55-starship strong and is comprised of the starships assigned to defend the other starbases and space stations under Vanguard Command. Secondary Flagships The three Yamato class Heavy Battleships of the Fleet, the USS Paladin, the USS Dauntless and the USS Belligerent, as well as the three Suzerain class Fleet Carriers of the fleet, the USS Viceroy, the USS Regent, and the USS Shogun, can serve as secondary flagships of the Fleet whenever the USS Invincible is sent out on solitary special missions. All six capital ships also have full flag facilities and are the only ones in the Fleet outside of the USS Invincible equipped with a Quantum Slipstream Drive. Deployment Codes At Code Blue, battle group is split up into squadrons. Each squadron has an average strength of five ships. These squadrons are led by the flagship classes, the battleship classes, and the heavy cruiser classes. The remaining squadron, which has a strength of four starships, is headed by the medical cruiser class. Category:Military Units Category:Starfleet Units